The Art of Getting Out of Bed
by andalliwantedwerecookies
Summary: Eh heh, just a little peek at what goes on in the Mind That Is Hinata's when she gets out of bed in the morning. "Now, we must go and WRECK HAVOC UPOM THE WORLD!" *sweatdrop* oocness. Sorry, I couldn't help myself.


Eh hem... Yo! I'm kinda, sorta back again...twitch...you can all at least _pretend _to be happy. Well, I forgot who it was, but it was on somebody's profile that if you didn't see something you wanted on fanfiction, then write it yourself. And now lookie what happened...

-roatkauu

Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto_. You would know, cuz if I did...*cue INSANE smile*...MUAHAHAHAHA *fires roar in the backgroud*

* * *

This is not a widely known fact, but Hyuuga Hinata-san was not a morning person. She generally hid her grumpiness and crankiness behind a perfect mask of sugary shy sweetness. But when she was alone in her room, alone in her head; there would always be some kind of epic battle about to commence. Well, in any event, the typical Hinata morning began at 4:00 a.m. (the poor thing)

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP, "Oh, Kami. What is that sound? It's so annoying, just shut up! Go. Away." A pale, graceful hand shot out from under the lumpy mess of blankets on the bed, and groped for the source of the mind-numbing and peace-shattering noise. The hand finally found and wrapped around the alarm clock from Hell (actually that's irrelevant, all alarm clocks are from Hell) and flung it across the room with enough strength and ferocity to shatter it against the opposite wall. (Not that it mattered; the Hyuugas are filthy rich and can afford to buy alarm clocks from Hell for the rest of their lives.)

Weary from all the extensive and exhausting exercise, the hand slowly withdrew back into the warm nest of blankets. Unfortunately, the battle inside the head of the occupant of this particular nest was just about to begin.

_Okay Hinata, it'd time to get up. _Chirped a kind, gentle voice.

**No! Go 'way!** Hinata curled up into a tighter ball as if to subconsciously agree with the second voice in her head. (Great Hinata. There are voices in your head? What's next?)

_Now Hinata, you have to go training with your team, and Father-_

**Screw Father! Don't care! Go away!**

_Hinata…_

Vaguely, there also seemed to be some different part of Hinata that was watching this entire exchange. She noticed there seemed to be two voices arguing with each was almost as if it was her head against her heart, her brain against her body. A Chibi Angel Hinata and a Chibi Devil Hinata. (Yes, there is such thing) Funnily, immediately as the thought occurred to her, the two entities seemed to simply appear in her head.

Chibi Devil Hinata, dressed in red and complete with two small horns and a curled tail, was snuggled deep into the depths of a bed similar to the one Hinata herself was sleeping in. A blanket covered her entire head, so that nothing could be seen. A red pitchfork was on the floor just in reach of the sleepy Chibi Devil, if she could muster enough strength to reach it. Chibi Angel Hinata was wearing a simple white gown and was surrounded by a silvery glow. Her halo floated gracefully above her head and a pair of petite white wings, fluttered gently against her back. The Chibi Angel was standing next to the bed, her hands rested lightly on her hips and a harp was tucked protectively under her right arm. A slight frown was beginning to make its way onto her kindly, angelic face.

_Really now, get out of that bed! _The Chibi Angel was most definitely frowning now.

_Hey wake up! Get up!_ The Chibi Angel was now reaching over and gently shaking the stubborn lump on the bed.

_Oh, come on! It's not that difficult. We do this every morning. Why are you being so stubborn today? _There was a pause. _Come on, I'll give you cookies._

**Liar. Shut up, G'away, don't like you.**

_Hinata, really..._The exasperation in her voice was now evident. _Hinata..._

**MMMfffftttt**

_Please? This is an important day, you have training with Father, Neji-nii-san, and Hanabi-chan. Today will be a wonderful day...Perhaps, Naruto-kun will speak with you. Perhaps, the clan will recognize you. Perhaps..._ The Chibi Angel was now senselessly rambling, trying to find ways to apease the Chibi Devil into getting out of bed willingly. This was rather difficult, considering all Chibi Angel Hinata wanted to do, was curl up in bed next to her worst enemy. _Come on, Hinata, know you're tired, but-_

**You're noisy_. _**Mumbled the Chibi Devil grouchily.

_What?_ The Chibi Angel leaned in closer to the lump on the bed. The head of the Chibi Devil suddenly poked itself out of the blankets.

**YOU'RE NOISY!** Shouted the Chibi Devil. Unfortunately, this sent the Chibi Angel shooting backwards, her small wings flapped helplessly against the force of the Chibi Devil's voice. Still reeling backwards, the Chibi Angel managed to stop; her wings still flapping; she reached up and readjusted her halo. Her harp was now held tightly to her chest and she floated back toward the bed, a scowl was setting in to her pretty features. Those who know her, know a scowling Hinata is not a good thing. Mostly because since she is so naturally kind and sweet-tempered, then a scowling Hinata means something very, very, very, very bad has happened or is about to happen.

_Now, listen here-_ but it was no use, as the head of the Chibi Devil had long ago retreated back into the warmth and safety of her nest.

Scowling more furiously now, the Chibi Angel tried again.

_Hinata-_

***PPPPPFFFFFFTTTTTTTT*** the rather loud and obnoxious raspberry was blown by the Chibi Devil. The blankets somewhat muffled the sound, but the intent and insult was clear. The Chibi Angel clenched her fists and pressed her harp to her side, her face had now turned a very red sort of color, and her teeth were ground together. She allowed herself a full minute to steam before a curved and wicked smile took over her face. She gently laid the harp by the bed, the wicked smile still on her face. She took a step back and quietly activated her Byakugan.

_It seems you're right. I really should give up. _Sighed the Chibi Angel. The Chibi Devil almost stopped breathing.

**Really?**

_Yes, really. _Under the warm, comfortable blankets, the Chibi Devil's face relaxed into a slight smile.

**Well that's good, because-AAAUUURRGGHHH!** Unbeknownst to the poor Chibi Devil, when the Chibi Angel activated her Byakugan, she could see the precise way the Chibi Devil was curled up under all those blankets, and had systematically grabbed her ankles and was now attempting to literally drag the Chibi Devil out of bed.

_I refuse to show any more mercy! Come ON! Get. Out. Of. Bed. Now!_

Unfortunately, (or fortunately, depending on which side you were on) the crafty Chibi Devil had her wits about her. (who says that? oh. me.) Which is to say she simply grabbed on to the other side of the mattress and held on for her precious, and quickly vanishing, sleep time.

_Hinata...Let go of the mattress... _

**NO! I don't wanna!**

_Stop being so childish-_

**I DESERVE to stay in bed today!**

_Pray do tell, why? _Her voice was heavily laced with sarcasm and a touch of anger.

**Because, I'm a- I'm a-I'm a-a-a-**

_A Failure? _Silence rang. The Chibi Angel quickly dropped her demonic counterpart's ankles and covered both hands over her mouth, as if to take back The Forbidden Words. The Chibi Demon did nothing. She simply lay there, lifeless and unmoving. Her hands still limply curved over the edge of the mattress.

**A-a-a-a F-f-f-f-fail-l-u-u-re-re? **

_No-no I-I meant..._But you can't unring a bell already rung.

**!AWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!**

_H-H-H-H-Hi-na-na-na-ta...th-that's n-n-not w-what I-I-I-I m-meant..._The the Chibi Angel gave up._ C-Come on, d-d-don't c-cry. !AAAAAAWWWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!_

_**! ! ! ! ! ! ! **_

**DAMN IT! THIS IS STUPID!** Furiously the Chibi Demon jumped up on the bed and flung off the blanket in a wide, dramatic sweeping motion.

_*Sniffle* What?_ The Chibi Angel rubbed her tired and tear-stained eyes and looked up at the Chibi Devil. The Chibi Devil was now wearing a (for lack of a better word) evil and malicious grin. She placed her hands on her hips and stood for a moment. All tiredness and exhausion was quickly obliterated. Her lips now curved more upward, exposing somewhat feral and canine teeth. She then somersaulted off the bed, picked up her pitchfork and placed a hand on the Chibi Angel's shoulder.

**Come on, no need to stand there crying. We have such important things to do. **She said in a calm business-like manner.

_Like what? _The Chibi Angel removed her hands from her eyes and looked at the Chibi Devil in innocent submission.

**Oh, I don't know, as long as you don't cry, ok?** The Chibi Devil gave the Chibi Angel a quick hug. (Despite being moral enemies, they were quite close, condsidering they were one in the same.) The Chibi Angel nodded quickly. (This is to be noted that Hinata's Devil side is nicer than most people's Angel side...)

**Now, we must go and WRECK HAVOC UPOM THE WORLD! **(...or maybe not. Keep in mind this is at 4:00 in the morning)

_N-No D-Devil-san. Th-That would b-be cruel...A-Anyways, it's t-time to get u-up now, please. S-Sorry._

**Che, don't sweat it. It's not your fault. Now come on, I want breakfast. I hungry.**

_Y-Yes. M-Me too..._ Groggily, Hinata kicked off the covers of her blankets and placed her feet on the cold floor. She yawned and stretched her arms above her head. She got dressed and walked to her kitchen as the two voices faded from her head and memory.

* * *

Teeheehee. This one's dedicated too Maya-chan2007. If your all upset about how OOC Hinata is...don't be, because, let's face it. 1) This fic is funny _because _Hinata is OOC. If she weren't then this fic would be too boring. 2) This is _fanfiction, it's okay to be out of character. _If Hiashi can dance around wearing sparkly white spandex (I kid you not, this was actually in a fic...I am forever scarred by the mental image.) then Hinata can be a little grumpy in the morning... anyways!...anyways my [censored], I have nothing else to say. Hmmm, I always pictured Hinata as being the type of person who'd get up early just so she could make her team bentos...


End file.
